powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Dream
The Blue Dream is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Power Rangers Thunderstorm. Synopsis Susie is troubled by a recurring dream about losing her powers. Little does she know that Morticia is behind her nightmares. It's part of her plan to capture Susie and steal the Sword of Power. Plot At Riverside High Freshman class, Ms. Appleby gives the class an assignment to write a 500 word essay on something they are interested in by Friday. At first Brianna is freaked out, but her twin sister tells her that they will write about the secret identities of the Power Rangers. After class Susie is getting her backpack out of her locker. She is so deep in thought she doesn't hear Carmen approaching her. When she finally gets her attention, Susie tells her about the dream she keeps having about losing her powers. She feels like the dreams are trying to tell her that she is going to lose her powers for good. Carmen doesn't know what to say to make the young freshman feel better. After school, at the Juice Bar, Drew shows Rico his latest invention. The other Rangers join them. Susie complains to them about the amount of homework she had to do. Drew tells her "Welcome to High School!" As the friends laughed, the Chandler twins walk in with their own invention - a way to detect who is a Power Ranger. The two get a strong reading and Drew uses his invention to divert the reading on twins' detector. Instead of sending them towards the Rangers it takes them to Lacie who does a karate stance before laughing, along with everyone else. Susie realizes that she has to get started on her homework and leaves. Lady Morticia spots Susie walking alone and miserable through the park and sends out several putties. Although the putties are the last thing she needs to deal with at the moment, Susie fights the putties anyways, but is captured. She is taken to a cave where Goldonna waits for her. Goldonna tells Susie that she is going to get the Sword of Power from her friends and give it to her. Susie tells Goldonna to "Forget it!" and that she will not betray her friends. But Goldonna places her under a spell, causing Susie to obey her command. Goldonna spots a fallen book from Susie's backpack. The book has a picture of a creature that Goldonna thinks would make a great monster. Lady Morticia creates Robogoat from the picture and is sent into Riverside. Gamma 5 picks up the signals of a monster in Riverside and Telexa tells him to contact the Rangers. Gamma 5 contacts the rangers who are just about to leave the Juice Bar. joins Susie them at the last minute as they teleport to the command center. The viewing globe shows them Robogoat. Susie insists that he wants to help the Rangers battle, but they are concerned that Susie’s powers will weaken more. Susie brings a solution to this by convincing them to summon the Sword of Power as a way of defeating Robogoat. They do so and Susie takes the sword, and vanishes. The rangers are stunned and angry that Susie is evil again. They thought that Susie was going through a tough time with her weaken powers and high school, but they never expect her to be evil again. Susie returns to the cave where Goldonna is waiting. Goldonna has Susie give the Sword of Power to Robogoat. Once Susie does so, the spell is broken. Susie is upset that she has betrayed her friends, and is determined to fix things by getting the Sword of Power back. Susie morphs into the Aqua Ranger and starts searching for Robogoat. Aqua Ranger finds Robogoat fairly quickly and they battle. As the battle wears on, Aqua Ranger becomes more and more weak. At the command center, the other rangers see that Aqua Ranger is no longer under a spell, but is in danger. They morph and they begin to battle Robogoat. During the battle, Telexa teleports the Sword of Power back to the command center. The battle escalates to zords. Feeling remorseful for what happened, Aqua Ranger tries to help her friends by summoning the Pterazord, but it fails to respond to her weakened powers. Luckily the Rangers are able to destroy Robogoat themselves. As always, Lady Morticia scathes her henchmen and even though she didn't defeat the rangers this time, she knows that her mission wasn't a complete failure as the end of the Aqua Ranger is drawing near. The following day Drew sees Susie sitting in the hallway area alone after school. He joins her wondering if she was okay. Susie tells him that she knows her powers are nearly gone. Drew try to comfort and encourage her, reminding her that she went through this before and came back, but Susie knows that this time when she loses the Aqua Ranger powers they'll be gone forever and Lady Morticia won't stop until that's happened and she tells Drew with tears in her eyes, she is scared. Drew puts his arm around her as she continues to cry on his shoulder. Cast & Characters Trivia *The episode contains several references to Susie's time serving Vita in "Pretty in Blue": **Susie tells Goldonna, "I'll never turn against my friends again, ever!" **After hypnotizing her with the M-staff, Goldonna says, "Seems like old times, doesn't it Aqua Ranger?" **When Susie steals the Sword of Power, Carmen remarks, "I can't believe this is happening again". *This is the first non multi-parter episode to end on a sad note. *Near the end of the episode, Drew tells Susie, "Come one, Susie, you've been through it before and you came back strong". This is a reference to two episodes from Season 1: **"The Aqua Candle", where Susie lost her powers. "Return of an Young Friend", where Susie regained her Aqua Ranger powers. *First and only time Susie is unable to call up the Pterazord with her Ptera Wand due to her weakening powers. *This was the first time Susie is seen crying. Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Episodes Focusing on Blue Ranger